Misusing the Creation
by Maybe Strife
Summary: Sometimes people go to desperate measures for true love. Ben x Gwen


_Misusing the Creation_

_Chapter One: Bye-Bye Alien X_

Ben Tennyson continued laying on his bed and starring at the ceiling in a complete trace. He seemed as though he was caught up in some kind of daydream.

"_I don't understand why I have these feelings for her... what's wrong with me?" _He muttered to himself as he turned his attention to the picture that was sitting on his nightstand.

"Five years ago.." He said to himself as he rolled over on the bed and picked up the picture, as if to get a better look at it, "Has it really been that long?" He said out loud once more as he examined the picture of his Grandpa Max, his cousin Gwen, and himself standing outside of the Rustbucket2.

"_Those were the best day of my life.. Just me, Grandpa, Gwen, and the Omnitrix.." _He thought to himself as he let a small sigh escape his lips. He slowly closed his eyes as he tried to remember the good times, before Kevin Levin had joined the team to 'help' search for their Grandpa Max, it'd been 6 months since his disappearance and still not a trace.

Shortly after Kevin had joined the team, our young Hero noticed how flirty he was with Gwen. He just assumed that she was the real reason Kevin had joined them in their search; but he kept his mouth shut, it was best to have him as a friend than it was an enemy, right?

Without opening his eyes, he slowly set the picture back down on the nightstand and continued trying to remember the good days. Although he'd never admit it, he wished he could go back in time and make it so that Kevin had never joined their team. _"He's a criminal.." _He thought as he opened his eyes. Deep down he knew Kevin had changed, but how could he say\think anything good about someone who was with the only girl that had ever understood him?

Ben let out another sigh as he sat up on the edge of the bed and searched threw his pockets for his cell phone, finally he found it and pulled it out, he quickly began scrolling threw the numbers until he found the one he was looking for: Gwen's. Just as he was about to call her, his phone began to ring, he didn't bother checking to see who it was, he just answered it, "Hello?" He said.

The voice on the other end wasn't one he was to pleased to be hearing, "Tennyson.. I need a favor." Kevin said, Ben just rolled his eyes, "What is it?" He asked as he laid back down on the bed, "It's about Gwen.. Do you think.." Without listening to what he had to say, Ben hung up the phone and threw it on the bed next to him.

"No.." Ben said to himself, "I don't think Gwen will go to that stupid, idiotic dance with you!" He shouted out loud, not really caring who heard him anymore. His door opened shortly after his outburst, "Is something wrong Honey?" His mother asked in her sweetest tone. "No, it's nothing mom, I'm just a little upset right now, that's all.." He said as he continued starring at the ceiling. "Are you sure you're okay?" His mom asked, Ben slightly looked at her, "Nothings bothering me!" He shouted slightly, his voice came out a little harsher than he'd intended. Sandra just stood in the doorway with a hurt look on her face, she then whispered something that Ben didn't catch and closed the door without another word.

Ben sighed again, _"I shouldn't take my anger out on everyone like that.. especially not my own mother.." _He softly said to himself as he picked his cell phone up from the bed and slipped it into his pocket, he then sat up and moved off the bed so that he was standing at the bottom of it. Seconds later he began turning the dial on the Omnitrix,

In all honesty, he had no idea why he was scanning over the same Aliens again and again, he'd seen them all, and he already knew what they were capable of. He then scanned over the holographic version of Alien X. Ben sighed and took a long look at the Alien, "This would be the key to change everything.. I could change my life with this.. But at the same time, I could.." Ben shook his head, _"I couldn't do something like that, it wouldn't be right.." _He thought to himself as he continued starring at the hologram. He shook his head once more before hitting the button on the side and dismissing the holograms, he then noticed another button on the watch, _"What's this..?" _He thought to himself as he-without thinking-hit the button.

Suddenly another holographic image shot out of the watch and projected itself in front of him, it was a rather large hologram and inside of it was Azmuth, the tiny Galvin Alien. The Galvin's face flickered with static, "Azmuth..?" Ben said as he looked at the hologram, a puzzled look was on his face, "You're wondering what just happened, aren't you?" The Galvin spoke as he starred at Ben, without waiting for a response, he started speaking again, "I'm removing the Celestialsapien Form from your Omnitrix." He said. Ben's jaw dropped upon hearing this.

"What..? Why?!" Ben demanded, "You may not know this, but you're genetically bound with the Omnitrix, it reflects upon your feelings and such, so I know the jealousy you have towards the Levin boy." Azmuth spoke as Ben continued standing there in shock, "I allowed this button to activate on the Omnitrix after it's last improvements, normally the button would be sealed off so you couldn't see it-and annoy me with questions-but I allowed you to contact me after my last readings, you're plans with the Celestialsapien must not be seen threw." Azmuth finished with that and his hologram disappeared.

Ben let out an annoyed sigh, "I wasn't planning on actually using it!" he shouted to the top of his lungs. He then looked down only to find that the button that he'd used just seconds ago to contact Azmuth had gone back inside the watch, _"How many improvements did he make to this thing anyways?!" _Ben thought as he continued starring at the watch, he then opened the dial again and started scanning threw the Aliens, only to notice that Alien X was actually gone.

"Now what..?" Ben said out loud as he sat back down on the bed, "That.. was.. ugh!" he shouted as he scanned threw the watch some more, _"Okay, I won't use Alien X to fix the problems in my life, I wasn't planning on it anyways." _He thought as he found XLR8, "Perfect." He muttered as he stood up from the bed and walked over to the window, he then opened it, pressed down on the watches dial and jumped out, he then began speeding down the road and an unbelievable speed, where he was going? Only time would tell.

* * *

_A\N: I'm back! It's been forever since I've actually wrote anything, but thanks to Mysterious5, we've cooked up this little story. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R_


End file.
